


亲爱的斯塔克先生

by Gduxueyun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon), 漫威复仇者联盟系列
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gduxueyun/pseuds/Gduxueyun
Summary: 在终局之战之后，托尼发现他的战斗并没有结束，而他醒来的世界里似乎并没有他熟识的人们……





	1. （一）

**Author's Note:**

> mcu复联4之后的托尼斯塔克和少年正义联盟

这种情景他早就设想过一万遍了，该死的一万遍，演算，推测，所有的可能，而这毫无疑问是最糟糕的一种。

他们失败了，灭霸回来了，复仇者几乎全军覆没，和旺达当初展示给他的噩梦非常相似，最不同的一点只在于——这一切都是真的。

呼吸，托尼，呼吸。

他龟缩在自己早有准备的堡垒之中，试着用心理暗示让忘记怎么活着的身体重回正轨，但冰冷的汗水依旧不管不顾地灌满了每一个毛孔，让他变得肮脏、潮湿，就仿佛人类犹存的时代中一只穿梭于垃圾堆中的老鼠。天啊，那有多么令人怀念啊，至少在以前人类还有心情去讨厌一只无关痛痒的小型啮齿类，而它们或许是他最近几天见过的唯一一种还坚强存活的哺乳动物，要不是担心管路被咬坏，也许他还会爱上它们呢，就像当年孤身一人的华特迪斯尼一样，成就一段托尼斯塔克和老鼠的友谊。

他不禁吸了吸鼻子，倒并不是想哭，只是因为一阵呛人的硝烟味正弥漫在堡垒之中，看来这里缺乏维护的通风系统终于不堪重负行将就木，他也到了必须离开的时候。

他慢慢站起身来，之前受过的伤让他的右侧身体疼痛难忍——也许感染了，也许这只是组织坏死后的幻肢痛，他简直没法想象自己竟然还能存活下来，毕竟他的半边脸，手臂，胸腔还腹腔都因为……

思维就在这里戛然而止，他怎么了来着？他不太想去回忆这个，这个命题让他觉得疲惫不堪甚至没力气继续想下去，总之，作为这世上最后一名复仇者，也许还是最后一个人类，他即将面对的是一场以一敌亿的战斗。这一点也不可怕，毕竟这一次他准备周全，比当初被困在山洞里时好太多了，好太多了。

而且肯定不会再有他以外的人丧生。

这让他忍不住笑出声来，声音在空洞的房间里听上去就像一条丧家之犬的哀嚎。

 

一、

“——一片狼藉！”

闪电简短快速地说，化作一道红色的视觉残留消失了，带起一阵细碎的尘土，蝙蝠侠急忙抬手抓起斗篷挡住了口鼻，眉心耸起老高。

“破坏得有点太彻底了。”水行侠叹了口气，又搬开一块倒塌的承重墙，“要把入口再清理出来还得花些时间。”

“那些小家伙干的真不错？”飞来飞去搬开钢筋和混凝土碎块的沙赞倒是非常兴奋，他一直有点孩子气——不，是非常，心智水平和罗宾差不多的那种程度。要不是能检测出他的骨龄完全符合成年人的标准，蝙蝠侠甚至想直接把他划到少年组去。

大家看起来都很忙碌，忙到没时间细说那几个孩子违反命令单独行动的事，更没时间提起超人的克隆人——或者说都乐得当做这事没发生所以不提也罢，毕竟刚才都已经看到蓝大个儿的脸色了，他震惊得活像是刚知道一夜情对象给他留下了个私生子（某种角度说这也没错），没人指望他这么快就能完全平静下来，所以对于他先行离开这件事，联盟谁也没多说。

这一晚发生的事有点太多了，估计回去得开个不少于三小时的总结会。

蝙蝠侠头疼地想，下巴的线条又绷紧了一些。

“……电梯井都被碎石灌满了，行不通。”又查看了下仪器上显示出的建筑图，他指着某处建议/命令道，“从地板入手吧。”

“收到。”

红色龙卷点点头，狂风平地而起，将一些碎石卷起堆在一旁，清理出一片空地，而沙赞则朝这片空地挥出重重一拳，地面直接就塌陷了下去。

现在他们终于打开了一个足够宽敞的入口，密密麻麻的灰尘正在底层建筑散出的白炽灯光柱里缓缓打转，就像是起舞的飞虫。一群同样密密麻麻的基因改造地精们也围拢过来，抬头像仰望神袛一般看着他们。它们的外表比起哺乳类更像节肢动物，硬壳覆盖的脸上毫无表情，让人从心底油然而生一种憎恶和不适。不过也正是它们在那些孩子陷入危机之时伸出了援手，让小鬼们撑到了最后成功击溃敌人。联盟欠他们一个人情。这件事回去也要放在会上说一说，地精们理应得到报答。

“我们得彻查整个卡德摩斯。”蝙蝠侠说，“需要你们带路。”

一位穿着白大褂的瘦长地精镇定地走上前来，它的胡须（亦或是触须？）长长地耷拉下来，有点像一个蓄着长胡子的老头。

“只有前20层没问题。”它答道，“再往下的32层有另一套更严密的安保系统，我们不想死在那儿。”

“它们没说谎。”火星猎人坦言。

“所以……”蝙蝠侠眯起了眼，“一套自动安保装置，得先破解它。”

类似的情况联盟见得多了：大部分反派堡垒都会安装一套没什么卵用的安保系统，它们存在的唯一意义就是让蝙蝠侠活动手指。

“很遗憾，”可地精闭上眼摇了摇头，打破了联盟收拾收拾立即回家的念想，“事情恐怕没那么简单。”

然后它合拢双手，爪子一样细长灵活的指头绞在一起，语气冰冷:

“下层的安保系统核心是个活人——他们叫他安东尼斯塔克。”

短暂的沉默，然后。

“哇哦。”

闪电发出并不开心的，小小的轻叹。

“那并不是问题。”蝙蝠侠终于重新开口，“我们可以直接切断他和系统的连接……”

“强行切断连接会导致他身上的能源装置过载爆炸。”地精接着说，“卡德摩斯的人认为，它失控时爆发的能量和核弹相当。”

“他疯了吗？那样他自己也会死的！”沙赞大声问道，而蝙蝠侠只是沉思着看向地精。

“他被控制了。”蝙蝠侠用的是一个平淡的陈述句——所以这是一个确定的结论。

地精微微颔首：“确切地说，是被植入了虚假的记忆，这会使得他拼尽全力保卫卡德摩斯深处的秘密。”

“既然用途如此，那么他的死亡也会激活爆炸。”蝙蝠侠继续做出令人不寒而栗的推理，“以及，当失败已成定局，为了避免我们触碰到卡德摩斯的最深处，它也会爆炸。”

他说的每一句话地精都没有反驳，而所有这些结论都见鬼地令人作呕。卡德摩斯像使用一把枪一样使用超人的克隆人，也像处理一枚精密的导弹一样处理一个人类，这太越界了，就像把人类和家畜一起摆在了餐桌上一样……令人不适。

“你能解除他的幻觉吗？”火星猎人的声音越过蝙蝠侠传了过来。

“那不是我能做到的。”地精用冰冷的声音答道。

“我们能唤醒他吗？”蝙蝠侠换了个角度提问。

地精松开了交缠在一起的十指：“外部唤醒和杀了他没什么两样。”

戴着黑色手套的双手微微一滞，然后离开了键盘，蝙蝠侠将微型电脑收起，双眼透过白色目镜看向地精，声音变得嘶哑起来：

“把你知道的所有关于他的事都告诉我们。”

 

与灭霸的一战是迄今为止复仇者遭遇过的最艰难的战斗。如果说他们和以前的敌人的战斗如同山羊反扑狼群，那么现下的战斗则如同蚂蚱攻击大象。这种差距令灭霸根本不需要考虑什么策略——靠蛮力碾压就可以了，简单得就像开着除草机哼着歌修整自家后院的杂草。

但斯塔克才不会在这种时候承认自己是那只一脚就能踩死的蚂蚱，他要让灭霸尝尝他的牙齿和爪子，要他知道痛苦的滋味，要他流血，听他哀嚎。

他等不及了。

所以，地下堡垒对那些试图窥探它其中秘密的敌人从一开始就未有半点手下留情，能刺痛眼睛的激光编织出仇恨的图腾，扭曲地盘踞在通道之中，只有几个分子粗细的纳米纤维在风压的推动下收割所有能够遇见的生命和非生命，而由他那曾经的盔甲拆解而成的金属织物正像慢拍快放下的苔藓一般在整个通道中生长，发出行军蚁吞噬猎物般的沙沙声。

序幕是被炮火拉开的，第一层初级防御是位于堡垒外围的重火力，它们的声音在遥远的深处听来像是令人兴奋的礼炮声。当然，在发射台被摧毁后这声音就消失了。第二层防御发出的声音对这个深度的斯塔克来说根本轻不可闻，然而气味还是鲜明地传入了空调系统：金属、布料、毛发，还有最诱人的，皮肉烧焦的味道，夹在所有浓墨重彩的气味里却格外地有存在感，让他感动得甚至都要哭出来了。

然后他感觉到了——那些原先和他相连的纳米机械，他感觉到了它们每一次，所有的，全部的进攻，虽然距离会削弱这种感应，但是……

他感到心脏狂跳着，因为某种逼近终点的狂喜而狂跳着，它们过于兴奋了以至于他都开始感到呼吸困难。事实上，他还没从之前那场大战中完全恢复，不然他会更乐意亲自穿上战甲去应付这一切，亲手在那些混蛋脸上和身上留下钢铁侠的痕迹，要不是他的右半身……

一道触电般尖锐的疼痛划过他的脑海，似乎在警告他不要继续思考下去，他觉得喉头发堵头昏脑涨，这可不是战时的好状态。他用力闭上眼再睁开，将右手举到眼前，它们在模糊的视野里也能看出烧伤的痕迹，皮肤发红，五指根部恶心地黏连着，它们什么也做不了——

“不。”

一个声音说。

“你做的已经够多了，安东尼。”

很少有人会这么叫他，而且他的大脑还没从那阵痛苦中缓过来，所以当他看见有双手覆盖住了他丑陋的右手时甚至都忘记了躲开。

那双手真的很温暖，而他真的有太久都没和人类的皮肤有过任何接触了。

“一切都已经完成了，安东尼，停下来，别做伤害别人和自己的事。”

那个声音继续说，这真奇怪，他从不认识这个声音，可它们听上去真的太可信了……不，或许他认识的。他想抬起头来看看这个人，他想抬起头睁开眼睛，即便这个动作加剧了他的头疼。

“你得自己醒过来，安东尼。”

这声音在鼓励他，这听起来像……罗迪？Cap？还是索尔？或者是弗瑞……他分辨不出它是谁，又觉得它谁都是，这太……诡异了。

他又努力了一次，这次他的头更疼了，他觉得有个异形正咬开他的头盖骨往外钻，也许不止一个，这太疼了，他想说他要放弃了，他做不到。

“大家都没事了，安东尼，你知道的。”

那个声音说。

托尼斯塔克只觉得谁用斧头劈开了自己的脑子——但肯定不是的，这都没发生的，不然他就不会还活在这里了，不然他就不会想起那些事了，那个无法移动的疼痛的视野里，走进那个视野里的人们。

好多哭泣着的人们。

“……你可以休息了，托尼。”

她哽咽着说。

上帝啊……

他深吸了一口气，他现在不再觉得头那么疼了——因为浑身的剧痛早就压过这些，他疼得叫出声来，噙着泪水的眼睛痛苦地看向上方的玻璃罩。

一个眼睛赤红的绿色人形正居高临下地看着他。

他分辨不出那双眼睛里有没有悲悯。


	2. 亲爱的斯塔克先生（二）

这场噩梦里一直有人叫着他的名字，一个声音，另一个，许多个声音交叠着，很远又很近地，嘈杂地围绕着他，直到一个低沉的声音喝止他们。  
“听着，斯塔克，你不能现在就睡过去。”  
当他试着转动脖子看向那里的时候，汗液一层又一层地流过了他的皮肤，它们蜿蜒的感觉如同虫蛇缠绕滑落。他流的汗太多了，汗珠甚至黏连在他过长的睫毛上，不时地滴落在眼睛里，然而那双眼睛已经被泪水盈满了，咸水便不停地漫溢出来，仿佛那张苍白脸上两汪经久不息的泉眼。  
他悲惨得会让任何人都愿意现在就了结他的痛苦——随着那个响指而来的，只要存活就能不断感受到的、被全宇宙能量所点燃的痛苦。  
可是外面那个声音比谁都残酷，他的心一定是石头做的，才能说出这样的话：  
“如果你现在死去，整个城市都会被炸上天，斯塔克，成千上万的人都会因你而丧生。”  
托尼斯塔克剧烈颤抖起来，他张开嘴急促呼吸，喉咙里咕哝着完全不成词句的字眼，听上去就像一个溺水的人在深海的水压下试着请求救援。  
“你必须保持清醒。”雾蒙蒙的罩子之外，黑色的人形继续毫无怜悯地说。  
托尼斯塔克在剧痛中的抽搐里咬破了自己的嘴唇和舌头，此时此刻这种微小的疼痛对他的身体来说完全不值一提，但鲜血从他的嘴边流下来时的样子实在太可怕了，它们淌过他一半焦黑碎裂，一半惨白如纸的皮肤，让人忍不住怀疑这是这具躯体最后的一点血液。  
“……我们还来得及吗？”  
一声迟疑的询问，闪电没有说“来得及”什么，可是周围的每个人都清楚他指的是什么。  
“我已经呼叫了超人，他应该……”蝙蝠侠的话没有说完，那道红蓝相间的光芒已经落了下来——他快得就像一颗流星，但落地时只压着步子震起些微的灰尘。  
“我们去飞船上。”超人说，俯身抓住维生舱的边缘，“闪电，你把维生舱的全部电力系统转接到飞船上需要多久？”  
“呃……”闪电侠沉吟了半秒，“三秒钟，算上你把它运进去的时间再加一秒钟，问题是……他撑得住吗？他需要无菌的环境和呼吸器以及透析系统，还有起搏器，四秒钟的断电对他来说都太长了。”  
蝙蝠侠的面具眉心处显出一个深深的褶皱：“不，如果地精说的是真的，他就一定会让自己撑得住。”  
他的话简直像要把大家周围的空气都抽走了。除了刚赶到的超人，所有在场的人都听过了地精所说的此人生平，也正是那一切促使他们决定尽力挽救安东尼斯塔克的生命，而非直接让超人把这颗炸弹扔进茫茫宇宙。  
然而这太难了，对安东尼斯塔克自己来说，活着都太难了，让他活着太残忍了。  
“我明白了……”闪电不太舒服地从维生舱上移开了目光，“来吧。”  
他一溜烟地跑进了飞船，几乎就在同时，超人也搬起维生舱消失在飞船舱门中。  
“……就算四秒钟撑得住。”火星猎人一边腾空而起一边困惑地看了蝙蝠侠一眼，“我们真的有足够的时间驾驶飞船赶到瞭望塔吗？”  
“来不及。”蝙蝠侠平静地说，“也用不着。”  
接着他放出钩锁一跃而上回到地面，正看见超人举起飞船猛力一跳，眨眼间就从天边消失了。  
“好吧。”火星猎人悬浮在他身边，半晌，才闷闷地冒出一句，“确实用不着。”  
蝙蝠侠没回话，因为他其实并不能肯定瞭望塔能救斯塔克，甚至不认为地球现有的技术能停止对方生命的倒计时。  
蝙蝠侠只是选择了相信超人，而且这一点他猜得很对。  
——瞭望塔救不了斯塔克，但超人可以。

闪电发现他们要去的地方根本不是卫星轨道而是地球的另一边时已经晚了。  
“早知道我就穿一身保暖制服了。”  
他抱紧肩膀，以常人达不到的频率哆嗦着，用力打了个喷嚏。  
“你可以不下飞船。”超人不太好意思地回答，这会儿他又有点像那个小镇男孩了，“我自己就可以，氪星科技暂时只有我一个人能操作。”  
“来都来了你还打算给我吃闭门羹吗？”闪电大声控诉道，瑟缩着瞪着他。  
超人笑着耸了耸肩膀，转身说了句氪星语，仿若冰晶凝结而成的堡垒顿时向他们敞开一处门扉，一个美得不可思议的水晶之城也在他们面前如同仙境一样展开了，它晶莹剔透的结构令头顶的极光也隐约可见，无数矗立的晶柱又将极光不断折射和反射，让彩色的光束交错而行，随着极光的流动而翕动颤抖，仿若这座建筑内里飘飞的灵魂。  
“欢迎来到孤独绝堡。”  
超人拍了拍闪电的肩膀，而后者张大的嘴巴甚至还没来得及合上。  
两人凭着超级速度把维生舱挪进来尚且花了半秒钟，克莱普顿的电脑接管这台地球上的简陋仪器却只用了0.1秒。  
“它们……全自动的？”闪电惊讶地绕着光芒中的维生舱转了一圈，在这座堡垒明亮的光辉中，托尼斯塔克更显得惨白，白到让人怀疑那些皮肤已经又湿又冷，已经属于一具等待腐败的尸体。  
“不是，”超人站在操作台前——大概是吧，闪电也不确定——神色凝重地看着前方的全息投影，“以防万一，还是需要我手动操作的。”  
ok，他那个手速也和全自动无异了。  
闪电咧了咧嘴：“他好像失去意识了，这没问题吗？”  
“没关系，这能让他好受一点。”超人答道，目光仍然没有移动，“那个能源装置已经安全了，后续的步骤会方便的多。”  
闪电长出了口气，顿时放松地倚在维生舱旁坐了下来，但马上他就意识到了这不是个好位置——离那半张被烤焦的脸太近了点，他急忙闪开了，又回到了超人身旁。  
“……你知道这人来自其他宇宙的吗?”  
他想说点什么，打破这种死寂的沉默。超人闻言终于往这边看了一眼。  
“我都知道，蝙蝠侠一直开着通讯器。”他抽出一只手指了指自己的耳朵，蓝得惊人的眼睛在极光中都染不上其他的色彩，“他是另外一个宇宙的英雄，拯救了半个宇宙。”  
“还是个普通人。”闪电补充。  
“也许还不如普通人。”超人纠正道，“氪星电脑告诉我他从前做过大手术，心脏和肺部有疤痕，肋骨缺失。如果他一直在做超级英雄……我不能想象，为什么那个世界无数的健全人会需要这样的人付出一切。”  
“也许是他主动站出来的，你瞧，”闪电伸出一只手轻轻戳了戳拥有钢铁之躯的联盟领袖，“所有的超级英雄不都是如此，Kal-E?”  
超人低下头轻轻叹了口气，他的眼睛里有些悲伤被一点愤怒替代，直到蝙蝠侠的声音从通讯器中传来。  
“……我找到了一些有用的东西，在他们的存储器里，一部纪录片。”  
蝙蝠侠的声音依旧听不出悲喜，平铺直叙，直说事实。  
“是讲述‘已逝的’英雄托尼斯塔克的传记。”


	3. （s三）

“‘正义联盟’？”  
带着打理整齐的小胡子男人在膝头合拢双手，带着一点舌头从上牙床上弹开的声音，把这个专有名词读出一种批评家般的尖刻腔调，仿佛是说起蝙蝠侠歌舞剧中声音尖利女扮男装的罗宾演员。  
“类似你的‘复仇者联盟’。”氪星之子耐心地解释道，“斯塔克，我们是这个位面的地球的守护者。”  
小胡子男人舔了舔嘴唇。  
“托尼。”他纠正道，轻轻搓了搓掌心，用一种带点怀疑却无疑想要尽量展露友善的不安姿态笑着说，“叫我‘托尼’就好——所以，你们都是超能力者？”  
“几乎都是。”这位红披风紧身衣先生有所保留地答道，“毕竟超能力不是衡量正联成员的硬性标准。”  
托尼看了眼他，又低头看了看自己的双手。  
“抱歉，我只是想问一下……你们有谁的超能力能让我回去吗？”  
这应该是个请求，可是他说起话来并没有请求的调子，相反，他的嘴角微微上扬，明亮的眼睛从低一点的角度看向对方，透着一点成竹在胸的洞察的模样，仿佛他才是这次对话的主导者。  
“好吧显然没有。”然后在超人结束沉默之前，他就自己捏捏鼻子回答了。  
“是的，超能力者没有。不过没有超能力的蝙蝠侠正在帮你想办法，他之前就做过虫洞通道相关的实验——”超人稍稍歪了下头，这令他看起来显得比他的实际年龄更加年轻，甚至有些可爱了起来。这种大男孩式的表情让托尼感到似曾相识的熟悉和亲切，差点就让他的戒心飞到九霄云外去了。  
“我觉得我肯定能帮上忙。”托尼立即举起了一只手，“你们应该知道了一些我的事了对吧？”  
超人慢慢闭上了嘴。  
“哇哦。”托尼又把手重重放下来，拍在腿上，摇了摇头，“所以你们知道得比我以为的更多？是因为卡德摩斯对我研究得很彻底？”  
“没错。”超人温和地说，“你现在不能太辛苦，我们需要一段时间来让你好好休息和消除卡德摩斯对你的影响。”  
“他们对我的影响早就没了。”托尼斩钉截铁地挥了挥手，“我现在完全可以投入工作，听着，放着脑子不用才是对它最大的伤害。”他指指自己的太阳穴，像是在指着一台长久不用即将生锈的机器。  
“我必须得做点什么，超人。”托尼强调道，接着打量着氪星人的表情又加了一句，“虽然我没进过棒球队，但我敢肯定我能让那位击球手（batsman）大吃一惊。”  
“是蝙蝠侠。”超人被他的话逗笑了，“这是个好笑话，托尼，可是只有笑话并不能让蝙蝠侠改变主意。”  
他从椅子上直起身子，两脚离开了地面悬浮在半空——托尼认为这可能是为了避免那过长的红披风耷拉到地上，那看起来太拖沓了还容易弄脏——说真的，别告诉他这个世界的英雄都有这种蹩脚的设计？上帝啊，多给他点时间，他能给这个神明一样的大个子一身酷炫得多的战衣。  
“不，我觉得我们得多聊聊，超人……”他还想说点什么，而超人只是朝他挥了挥手，就转身消失在那扇白色的大门之后。  
“很好。”托尼叹了口气，坐倒回沙发里。这是他清醒后和这个世界的人的第一次对话，他竭力让自己表现得更好一些，不过显然没起到什么作用。而且尽管他一直坚信没有什么能拦住托尼斯塔克，却还是没能在超人还有这个房间上找到一丝破绽。它看起来，用个准确点的词来形容就是“严丝合缝”，就跟个大号的爱斯基摩人雪屋似的，是个淡蓝色的半球形，连个墙角都找不着。屋里的家具也没有任何可以被制作成武器或者工具的部分，它们跟房屋似乎是同一种材料，看起来就像是从房子的地板和墙上长出来的似的，连边缘都是圆角，根本无法拆卸和破坏。  
“至少给我本书或者一台电脑吧。”  
他嘟囔了一句。因为这真的，真的太无聊了——正义联盟都不知道对一个他这样的天才来说这种囚禁无异于酷刑吗？他们甚至没有给他一支笔！  
托尼窝在沙发里坐了一会儿，闭上眼睛像个婴儿似的蜷成小小的一团。不过他可没法像个小婴儿那样打瞌睡，他得给自己找点事做，在脑子里做点数独游戏什么的，不然他肯定会闲出幻觉的，比如说听见一个少女的声音在自己脑袋里说话之类的……  
“……你是谁？”  
“你怎么会在这儿？”  
“你是谁？”  
见鬼。这声音竟然还一直不停止了。  
托尼恼火地一拍沙发，猛地站起身，兜着圈子在屋子里来回转悠，试图寻找声音的方位。但奇怪的是它听起来似乎来自四面八方。他考虑了一下房间使用了特殊传音材料的可能，又很快否定了。因为即便是整个房间都在发出声音，他离墙壁的远近也会影响到两耳接收的音量。  
“好吧。”  
他点点头，转动脑袋，灵活的棕色眼睛又一次从这边看到那边。  
“你不应该在我的脑子里说话，女士，这不礼貌。”  
他迅速说，还带着点不满的鼻音。那个声音顿时像是接收到了这个意思似的，猛然沉默了下来。  
然后，世界颠倒了。  
他一开始还以为是房间被人推倒了，因为他没法站立，视野也整个翻了个儿，接着他又怀疑这里完全被摧毁了，毕竟一瞬间就什么都没有了。什么都没有了，白色的房间，桌椅，沙发，甚至他自己。他感觉不到自己的身体——自己身体的大半部分，近乎本能地，他喊了一声“星期五”，但说话时声音却被含混地堵在了嘴里出不来，他该拿下那玩意儿，他的手，然而他感觉不到自己的右手，整条右臂，他也没法准确地判断距离，他的视野不完整，像是被人遮住了一只眼睛，见鬼，他甚至没法控制自己的右半张脸。  
你对我做了什么？！  
托尼嘶吼，声音听着像条夹着尾巴呜哩呜噜乱叫的野狗。而俯瞰着他的绿皮肤红发少女似乎被吓到了，她瞪大眼睛后退了一步。  
“我没有……”她摇了摇头，“抱歉，我不是有意的。我不知道。”  
声音不再是从托尼的脑海里冒出来的了，而就连靠听觉辨认每一个字的意思都让他觉得疲惫不堪。他闭上眼睛，用力喘息着，暂停了徒劳的挣扎，呼吸喷在面罩上又热乎乎地返回自己脸上，他睁开的眼睛里映着又高又陌生的天花板。  
天花板，能够看到接缝和通风口的灰尘的那种。真的，现实中存在的天花板。  
而不是由不明材料织就的梦境。  
意识到这一点之后，一切就变得容易理解多了。他的脑袋还在，记忆还在，命还在，他知道之前发生了什么，他受了多重的、本该死去的伤。他打了那个响指，无限宝石的力量几乎把他活活烧死。  
他根本不可能毫发无伤地恢复。  
躺在那儿动弹不得的托尼用力转动眼珠子朝下方看去，可惜呼吸机的面罩阻隔了视线，他没法看到自己的右手——要是它还在的话。  
谢谢你。  
他用口型对明显有点惊慌失措的陌生少女说。要是她能在他脑子里说话，她就应该知道他说了什么。  
她也确实松了口气，尽管皮肤的颜色和人类并不相同，但她的相貌就和一个普通的小姑娘没什么两样，那鼻梁两侧还有几颗深绿色的小雀斑呢。  
“我不是有意叫醒你的，我还控制不好这个。”  
少女慌里慌张的声音又在他脑子里响了起来，带来一阵不太舒服的疼痛。他不禁皱了皱眉头。  
他周围有一些正在“滴滴”作响的仪器，他能认出其中一些是ICU病房中常见的维生装置，还有一些他不知道的大概也是类似的功用。无论如何，这个地方的某些人肯定是在试图救助他。这或许算得上个好消息。  
你是怎么找到我的？  
他在脑袋里问。少女眨了眨眼睛，没有急着回答。她年纪不大，脸上却带着种小动物般的机警，托尼注意到她穿着一身完全不像普通人的制服，而之前的对白他可还没忘记。  
你是正义联盟的人吗？  
他猜测道。  
少女有点讶然地望着他，闭上眼睛摇了摇头。  
“现在还不是。”她重新走近过来，小心翼翼地背着手俯下身来看着他，“你需要再睡会儿吗，我觉得你脸色不太好。”  
可能是你的对话方式让我有点头疼。  
托尼认真地看向她，柔和地抱怨了一句。  
“……我们在火星都是直接使用心灵感应的，我习惯了，抱歉。”少女终于开口了，甩了甩头把快要垂落在托尼脸上的长发甩到肩后，脸上显出一些愧疚，“我没想到地球人会受不了。”  
火星人？哦天哪。我从没想过火星上有高等生命。  
托尼扬起眉毛做了个夸张的惊讶表情。  
“火星上有很多人，只是你们地球人之前一直不知道而已。”少女微微侧过头笑了起来，“说起来，你到底是谁……”  
“火星少女？”  
一个毫无抑扬顿挫的声音从不远处传来，托尼看不到那个位置，而绿皮肤的女孩急忙慌张地直起了身。  
“你不该在这儿。”那个声音继续说，迅速逼近，一个赤红色、让托尼忍不住想到幻视的机器人出现在了他的视野里，少女也叫出了他的名字：  
“红色龙卷？”


End file.
